


Они и их шоу

by DahlSq



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [10]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Politics, Política, School, Teacher-Student Relationship, Крылатые, Учебные заведения, Школьные поездки, наставничество, политические интриги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Выросшие Меткоискатели, ученики Школы Дружбы, ответственность и организаторство… Неужто не потянут?
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	Они и их шоу

**Author's Note:**

> Это чистой воды зарисовка, и я пока не знаю, будет ли она использована. Мне просто захотелось в очередной раз поговорить о красоте и сложности полётов — да так, чтобы всё сводилось не к одним диалогам.
> 
> Представим себе, что в Школе Дружбы закончился первый учебный год, и младшая шестёрка вместе с Меткоискателями отправилась на учебную практику. Скажем, в Нашгород, где уровень толерантности изначально должен быть повышенным. Ну, и парочку наставников с собой прихватили…

Комментировать выступление пришлось Эппл Блум, больше было просто некому. Свити Белль обеспечивала концовку первой части, Смолдер играла немаловажную роль в обеспечении второй, и поочерёдно занимать место у микрофона они обе отказывались — каждая заявляла, что хочет хотя бы «не свою» половину увидеть нормально, как простой зритель. Отдавать комментирование Йоне было единогласно признано не очень удачной идеей (зрителям пришлось бы всё внимание тратить на усилия её понять), а Сэндбар отказался из солидарности с подругой. В чём эта солидарность заключалась, никто так и не понял, но отмазка звучала достаточно увесисто…

Ничего не поделаешь, пришлось под копытоводством Скуталу написать текст, отредактировать текст, отбить четыре попытки подруг вставить в текст рекламу Меткоискателей, вызубрить текст, три раза продемонстрировать Скуталу полное понимание текста и сути происходящего, репетировать текст вслух до исчезновения фермерской манеры речи, погасить у Скуталу два приступа _твайлирования_ … При этом старшие взирали на все закидоны с полным одобрением и умилением: дескать, ах, какие умные девочки, так хорошо понимают ответственность и так ответственно относятся…

Подготовка с репетициями в режиме «пашем от сих, и до упада» заняла неделю, при том что само выступление должно было занять минут десять самое большее. Старшие опять же взирали с одобрением и комментариями в том же духе: вот она, настоящая-то ответственность, и уже в таком возрасте!

Впрочем, отдать должное старшим, всю запрошенную помощь, не сводившуюся к непосредственному участию и организаторству, они оказали со всем мыслимым старанием. Магическая связь для участников, помощь с разработкой заклинаний, доставка приглашений в Грифонстоун, нужная погода с нужными облаками — всё это было обеспечено по первому же слову.

Эппл Блум бросила взгляд на небо, потом посмотрела на Смолдер (ей само́й клипсу для связи не дали, чтобы не отвлекалась на внутренние переговоры). Смолдер кивнула.

Кобылка поглубже вдохнула, ткнула кнопку включения микрофона и со всей возможной бодростью затараторила в него:

— Добрый день, уважаемые нашгородцы! Мы очень рады видеть вас всех на нашем небольшом представлении, приветствуем вас и приглашаем поприветствовать выступающих!

Толпа разразилась аплодисментами и всевозможными приветственными звуками. Смолдер скомандовала по связи «пошли!», но особой необходимости в этом не было — поднявшийся ор наверняка прекрасно слышали там наверху без всяких подсказок.

Четверо основных участников спрыгнули со своих облаков, расчертив небо замысловатыми траекториями. Вступительная часть была отдана на импровизацию — каждый просто крутил что-то своё в меру умения и желания. Старлайт пыталась возражать, настаивая на каком-никаком сценарии, но Виндчейзер отмахнулся, пояснив: дескать, все четверо отличные летуны, все уже взрослые или почти взрослые — пусть просто покувыркаются от души и послушают аплодисменты, чтобы настроение поднялось, зачем тут сценарий?

Именно это сейчас и происходило. Оцеллия на лету перекидывалась в разных летающих существ, демонстрируя разные манеры полёта. Скуталу и Сильверстрим затеяли хитрый хоровод с виражами малых радиусов. Галлус вдохновенно крутил какие-то цепочки петель и бочек чуть выше.

Выждав около минуты, как было условлено, Эппл Блум продолжила:

— Наверняка многим из вас приходилось бывать на выступлениях лётных групп с демонстрацией высшего пилотажа. Члены нашей группы тоже могут это продемонстрировать, как вы сами сейчас видите и ещё увидите чуть позже… но мы представляем Школу Дружбы и в своём выступлении хотели бы сделать особый акцент на другой составляющей лётного мастерства, а именно на… — Эппл Блум на пару секунд крутнула возле микрофона ручку, немного добавляя громкости, — _взаимодействии_!!!

Слово было сигнальным. Услышав его, Галлус и Оцеллия вернулись на свои облака, а Скуталу и Сильверстрим бок о бок резво рванули вверх и в сторону.

— То, что вы сейчас увидите, выполняется при неподвижных крыльях и требует высокой скорости, поэтому придётся чуть подождать, пока пара наберёт высоту… вот они уже готовы, а теперь внимание!

Забравшись повыше, пара спикировала оттуда «бутербродом»: животом к животу, крылья параллельно. Так же «бутербродом» они и вышли — Скуталу внизу перевёрнутой, Сильверстрим сверху. За пару секунд до выхода Эппл Блум зачастила скороговоркой:

— Перевёрнутый пилотаж очень сложен сам по себе, он требует обратных действий телом и крыльями. Пилотаж, при котором обычное и перевёрнутое положения постоянно меняются, ещё сложнее: при нём стереотип действий тоже меняется с каждой сменой положений…

Выйдя из пике, Скуталу и Сильверстрим на малой высоте промчались вдоль скопления зрителей, крутя при этом встречную спираль вокруг горизонтальной оси. Раздались восхищённые возгласы, кое-кто поневоле пригнулся.

— …Однако групповой манёвр со сменой положений ещё сложнее! Он требует не только собственного высокого мастерства, но и отличного понимания действий партнёра с полным доверием к чужому мастерству. Обратите, кстати, внимание: наша пара составлена из существ разного вида!..

Закончив пролёт, Скуталу и Сильверстрим разошлись и взмыли вверх к облакам. Там к ним присоединились Галлус и Оцеллия, перекинувшаяся в крупного орла.

— …а полный состав группы включает четырёх. Сейчас мы покажем вам несколько элементов всей группой…

Группа выстроилась «пирамидой»: Скуталу впереди, остальные трое за ней в ряд, крыло к крылу. За ними появились цветные дымные следы.

Эти следующие несколько элементов ничего особенного не представляли, нечто подобное обычно демонстрировали на показательных выступлениях хорошие лётные школы. Эппл Блум откомментировала: петля, косая петля, боевой разворот…

Приближалась кульминация первой части. Смолдер буркнула «я пошла» и взлетела, набирая высоту в противоположную от группы сторону.

— Пока группа перестраивается, обратите внимание вот на что…

В воздухе вспух полупрозрачный белёсый шар — Свити Белль приступила к своей части программы.

— Это заклинание создаёт подобие облака и имитирует препятствие. Оно абсолютно безвредно и столкновение с ним даже не ощущается, однако если кто-то заденет его, то вы сразу увидите это…

Мимо шара пролетела Смолдер, коснувшись его кончиком крыла. Шар мгновенно засветился радужными переливами, вокруг само́й Смолдер сверкнула яркая вспышка.

— …вот таким образом.

Шар рассеялся, Смолдер поднялась чуть выше и встала на облаке. Перестроившаяся четвёрка пошла обратно, и сейчас она двигалась квадратом, у которого одна из диагоналей совпадала с направлением движения.

Не долетев немного до толпы зрителей, квадрат сбавил скорость и начал вращаться.

— Групповая бочка! — объявила Эппл Блум. — Каждый член группы выполняет фигуру так, что вокруг продольной оси вращается не только его собственное тело, но и всё построение. Согласитесь, это выглядит очень красиво!

Судя по восхищённым возгласам, зрители соглашались.

— А пока вы смо́трите, я сообщу вам немного подробностей. Головную позицию сейчас занимает Оцеллия из Обновлённого Роя чейнджлингов. Её задача — выполнить фигуру максимально чётко и правильно, ведь именно по ней ориентируются остальные. Самая сложная задача у фланговых, чьи действия придают фигуре объём, так что они должны согласовывать индивидуальный пилотаж с вращением лидера и друг с другом, чтобы это объёмное вращение выглядело естественно. На левом фланге идёт командир группы Скуталу из Понивилля, на правом — Галлус из Грифонстоуна, и мы очень рады видеть среди наших зрителей его сородичей. Группу замыкает Сильверстрим, представляющая гиппогрифов Сиквестрии, и в её задачу входит общая координация действий, ведь она одна видит всю четвёрку в целом.

Группа открутила три витка и ушла вдаль на разворот. Эппл Блум перевела дыхание, сейчас должно было произойти самое интересное.

— Но это ещё не всё! Буквально парой минут ранее вы могли видеть магическую имитацию препятствия… кстати, магическим обеспечением выступления занимается Свити Белль из Понивилля. А сейчас увидите, зачем это нужно…

Развернувшаяся группа пошла обратно тем же квадратом. Отслеживавшая сверху его перемещение Смолдер подпрыгнула на своём облаке и замахала лапами.

— Внимание!!!

На пути четвёрки с негромкими хлопками один за другим вспухла дюжина шаров. Группа снова закрутила бочку, в своём вращении лавируя между препятствиями. Было отчётливо видно, что при этом им приходилось крутиться с постоянно меняющейся скоростью.

Эппл Блум закусила губу — наступил самый сложный момент программы. Конечно, общая схема расположения препятствий была многократно уточнена и оговорена… но даже ей было кристально ясно: и при са́мой идеальной погоде ветер вносит в схему собственные коррективы, так что всё сейчас зависело исключительно от летунов. Которым приходилось там не только лавировать между шаров, но и сохранять при этом строй. Одно-единственное касание препятствия, и позора не оберёшься…

Но всё прошло идеально. Под восторженное улюлюканье зрителей группа преодолела все преграды, взмыла вверх и распустилась красивым «тюльпаном», встав на облака. Смолдер спрыгнула со своего и последовательно пролетела через всю цепочку шаров, вызвав этим подобие фейерверка.

Эппл Блум вдохнула поглубже — ей сейчас предстояло наговорить небольшую «образовательную паузу» перед второй частью программы, пока Свити убирает с неба свои шары.

— В старые времена пилотажное искусство было придумано разными народами независимо друг от друга для боевых целей. В наши дни, к сожалению, это всё ещё востребовано и именно с такими целями входит в программу лётных училищ. Однако, и это внушает оптимизм, лётное искусство находит применение и с гораздо более благородными целями. Сейчас вы увидите два таких примера, и вам очень повезло, потому что увидеть такое можно нечасто…

«…а ещё вы даже не представляете, скольких усилий стоило это устроить!» — мысленно добавила она и закатила глаза. Собственно, весь объём усилий не представляла себе даже Эппл Блум, но она хоть была в курсе ситуации и более-менее могла оценить, _как_ Скуталу должна была достать наставника, чтобы тот согласился поучаствовать.

Впрочем, исходя из того же знания ситуации, она очень сильно подозревала, что здесь в равной мере имело место и обратное — интерес наставника, _насколько_ далеко готова зайти Скуталу в своей затее.

С третьей стороны, ещё никто и никогда не обвинял Меткоискателей в том, что они ради своих затей не готовы зайти достаточно далеко…

Шоу между тем продолжалось. Смолдер спустилась с неба, держа нечто в лапах, и установила это «нечто» в центре площадки, предварительно расчищенной от травы.

Когда она отлетела в сторону, раздался громовой хохот — зрители разглядели на скорое копыто сляпанную поделку. Оная представляла собой изображение некоего абстрактного существа размером с мелкого жеребёнка и выглядела, мягко говоря, коряво.

Не очень-то, впрочем, и старались.

— Это сделано из бумаги и картона, — сообщила зрителям Эппл Блум. — Не останавливаясь на художественных достоинствах, вернее, их отсутствии, заметьте себе, что использованный материал весьма горюч. И это главное.

Смолдер, зависнув в воздухе, выдохнула огненную струю и обвела ей муляж, заключив его в пылающее кольцо.

— Если вы не знаете, то драконье пламя имеет в своей основе магию и может некоторое время гореть само по себе, без всякого топлива. Именно это вы сейчас видите… а в Школе Дружбы такие вещи проходят… Теперь внимание!

С двух облаков сорвались два силуэта, оранжевый и серый. В отличие от первой части, эта выполнялась на скорости.

Скуталу легла в широкий быстрый вираж вокруг площадки. Виндчейзер ушёл в короткую косую петлю и буквально _выпал_ из неё со сложенными крыльями вертикально вниз прямо на огонь.

Потеряв примерно половину высоты, он всё-таки расправил крылья и захлопал ими — шумно, размашисто, чудовищно неэффективно. Тратя на эти взмахи в разы больше сил, чем хватило бы на обычное торможение.

Созданные крыльями воздушные потоки ударили сверху вниз по огню. Прибили его к земле, разметали в стороны — и между раздвинувшимися языками тут же рванулась Скуталу. Выхватила «существо» из огня и опустила на землю в нескольких десятках шагов на краю площадки. Фигура осталась целой и невредимой.

Кто-то из зрителей восхищённо выругался. Скуталу и Виндчейзер ушли вверх под облака. Эппл Блум перевела дыхание и пояснила:

— Приём, который вы видели, сложен и опасен, он выходит за рамки того, чему учат в лётных школах. Им пользуются только в случае угрозы для жизни, если же её нет…

Висевшая в стороне Смолдер ненадолго вернулась к центру и как следует поддала жару. Теперь на площадке полыхало, что называется, чисто конкретно.

— …то можно сделать вот так!

В этот раз вертикально вниз на огонь свалились оба. Траектории закрутились, переплелись, охватили пламя двумя встречными спиралями. Искусственный вихрь стянул огонь, оторвал его от земли и буквально разорвал на мелкие клочья, быстро погасшие.

Пока пара совершала круг почёта под аплодисменты, Эппл Блум проговорила финальный комментарий:

— Чем больше участников, тем больше эффективность, но как вы видели, работать можно и вдвоём. Ключевым фактором является опять же правильное взаимодействие! А у нас на сегодня всё, мы благодарим вас за внимание и желаем всего самого лучшего!

К микрофону подошёл один из нашгородских старожилов, и она уступила ему место. Праздник продолжался, далее была какая-то собственная программа, а сейчас Эппл Блум поспешила на городскую окраину к месту сбора своей команды.

Она пришла последней — там уже вовсю шли обсуждения в трёх группах. Четверо основных исполнителей делились между собой соображениями, чертя в воздухе загогулины пальцами и копытами. Старлайт, Свити и Смолдер говорили, очевидно, о магических препятствиях и их эффектах. Чуть в стороне Виндчейзер что-то рассказывал и пояснял Сэндбару и Йоне.

Заметив Эппл Блум, он одобрительно кивнул ей и открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел.

— А ты, Ветрогон, я смотрю, всё никак не угомонишься… — раздался скрипучий насмешливый голос. Сбоку спланировал на землю грифон — на са́мой грани между «пожилой» и «старый», весь в шрамах, но глаза блестели ярко, по-молодому.

Скуталу и Галлус подобрались и отсалютовали, на секунду расправив крылья.

— Это я-то не угомонюсь?

— А кто? Это ж твои… — грифон кивнул на лётную группу.

— Не мои. Её, — Виндчейзер, в свою очередь, кивнул на Скуталу.

— Но она-то твоя… — грифон обратился к Скуталу: — Габи вам привет передавала. Очень хотела прилететь, да смена у неё.

— А Гильда?

— Гильда здесь. Но ты ж не думаешь, что она бы вперёд старших сунулась.

— Никак нет…

— Поговорите ещё, день впереди длинный. Однако, хорошо слетали. У нас-то покажете?

— Если пригласят…

— А я что, по-твоему, делаю?

— Так точно.

— Одно слово — молодец, Ветрогон. Твои, не твои, а смена хорошая выросла.

— В «вандерболты», однако, не возьмут, — насмешливо отозвался тот.

— «Вандерболты»… — грифон презрительно плюнул. — Нашёл, с кем сравнивать, как язык-то повернулся.

— А что такое? Тоже лётное шоу на публику, чего бы и не сравнить.

— Ты ж это сейчас не затем сказал, что разницы не видишь. А затем, чтобы _я_ им… — последовал кивок на младших, — эту разницу сейчас объяснил.

— Ну, — усмехнулся Виндчейзер.

— Не. Шиш тебе. По-другому сделаем. Вот пусть _она_ , — старик ткнул кончиком крыла в Скуталу, — нам тут эту разницу сейчас и скажет. А?

— А и пусть скажет. Интересно.

Галлус сделал два шага назад, встав между Оцеллией и Сильверстрим.

— Ну, девочка? Ты командир, с тебя и спрос.

— Кхм… Мы… — Скуталу запнулась только на одну секунду. — Мы это делали, не чтобы себя показать, а чтобы _доказать себе_. Что можем вместе, хотя совсем разные. И зрители нам нужны были, чтобы увидеть со стороны их глазами — можем ли. И денег мы за это не брали. А иначе бы вы нас сейчас не пригласили… чего бывает, если перед грифонами выпендриваться, мы ж знаем. Тётя Трикси рассказывала… хотя с ней вы так зря, это же просто образ.

Старлайт хрюкнула.

— Во! — грифон назидательно поднял вверх когтистый палец. — Ну и чего тут ещё? Говорю же, хорошая смена.

— Спасибо! — Скуталу чуть помедлила и произнесла что-то по-грифоньи.

Виндчейзер одобрительно крякнул. Галлус икнул и шёпотом перевёл одноклассникам:

— Сказала, что похвала от воина, чья доблесть написана на нём самом, дорогого стоит. Сдохни, лучше не скажешь…

Старик, однако, погрозил пальцем, который ещё не успел опустить:

— Много льстить не надо. Ну так готовьтесь, будем ждать.

— Чего готовиться-то? — не поняла Скуталу. — Все пока всё помнят. По свежей-то памяти…

В ответ раздался хохот на два голоса.

— Вот вы выступили, — пояснил отсмеявшийся первым Виндчейзер. — Много тут крылатых было среди публики? А перед кем вас сейчас выступить пригласили? А? Это тебе не «Вандерболты», один балет по сто раз крутить.

— М-м-м-м…

— И кстати, что ты мне говорила? «Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, один раз только, ну тебе жалко, что ли?..»

— Так нечестно!!!

— Не надо, — негромко сказал грифон. — Помоги ей. _Я_ тебя прошу.

— Думаешь, сто́ит? — так же негромко отозвался Виндчейзер.

— Стоит. Через три недели набор в эту вашу Школу, и сколь наших возьмут? Троих-четверых, много если пятерых. Не, всё честно, других ведь тоже брать надо, я ж понимаю. Так уж показать лишний раз молодым, что не всем поням на нас на… — он с прищуром посмотрел на группу юных организаторов, — начхать. Ты, кстати, в Школе-то присмотришь?

— А как я тебе присмотрю? Меня после той лекции к ней на полёт стрелы не подпускают.

— Подпустят, это оставь на нас. Нажмём.

— Да ну? И чем это вы на Принцессу Дружбы нажмёте?

— Зачем на неё? Можно ж и на кого повыше.

— Так я слушаю. Чем?

— Скажем, что с медвежуками подружились. Пообещаем снять патрули с восточного берега пролива… пускай ей тогда «Вандерболты» и патрулируют. Первым заорёт Троттингем, потом Мэйнхеттен, а там и у кристальных подгорит.

Эппл Блум икнула. До неё начал по-настоящему доходить смысл зебриканского проклятия «чтоб тебе жить в интересную эпоху!»


End file.
